


Moth-Eaten

by SnailDitz



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Eggpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Metaphors involving cannibalism, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Several years post-canon, Slime, Vomiting, also metaphors about bugs eating things, but no actual cannibalism, overly-detailed scene about knitting, ralsei in denial about being a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailDitz/pseuds/SnailDitz
Summary: He called Ralsei a moth; Ralsei couldn't help but find it fitting. A moth that's eaten gaping holes into fabric, into his head, all for nothing more than its own benefit.





	Moth-Eaten

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so this thing is done.
> 
> If you're already wondering, this doesn't have anything serious to do with my actual ships beyond my having chose Ralsei on a whim, ha. I first got the basic idea of "Rouxls gets brainwashed into a slutty breeding toy" and went from there. I'm not at all sure where Ralsei came into play, and I'm SUPER not sure where eggs did, but after several months of painfully slow progress, here it is. Self-indulgent and EXTREMELY silly in all but execution, just how I like it.
> 
> Heads up for dub/noncon, of course, and bonus heads up for some violent imagery that gets used in metaphors. I may have not put any actual hard vore or body horror in this, but I'll be damned if I'm leaving those out entirely.

Ralsei carefully balanced the platter in one hand as he rose the other to gentle knock on the bedroom door before grabbing the knob and pushing it open. “I brought you a little something!” he greeted the room’s occupant as he walked over to a small table to set the tray on. “I haven’t seen you around the castle these past few days, so I was getting a little worried; is everything okay?”

“Ah, mine apologies! I-I amst fine, Thanke You. I haven’t’st been thinking clearly; time must have slipped awaye.” Rouxls had been sitting on the bed, staring blankly off into space when Ralsei had entered and snapped him back into reality. Both of them chose to ignore the uneasy tone and mannerisms Rouxls had when answering and approaching Ralsei. 

Honestly, Ralsei was well-aware that his question had been unfair; after all, he was the reason that Rouxls was clearly unwell. The tight, charmed choker necklace around Rouxls’ neck ensured his discomfort. Because of that piece of jewelry Ralsei had put on him, a sharp, constantly-shifting tone constantly filled his ears, accompanied by occasional jolts of biting pain in his neck, as though the choker was trying to behead him. Rouxls was left unable to sleep (save Ralsei using sleep-inducing magic allow him a few hours of rest) and too poorly-focused to teleport or be able to have much clear thought. 

Though the prideful man still made an effort to look well-composed, in circumstances made it impossible to keep cracks from showing. His long hair was slightly unkempt compared to how it usually was, with little effort appearing to be put into trying to part or style or do anything more than a few uncaring brush strokes. His gelatinous body had become less viscous with the stress he was under; multiple strands of slime forming between his lips whenever his mouth opened, and his tired, unfocused eyes seemed like they could just melt into his head.

Ralsei felt some guilt over Rouxls’ state, especially since he hadn’t been totally open about his motives when discussing with him and Lancer about wanting Rouxls to live with him for a while. He had said that he needed the duke’s help with some important project, which was true enough, but the dark prince knew that, had they known the actual nature of his project, no agreement would have taken place. Still, as unpleasant as the sleep deprivation was, Ralsei knew that it was necessary for his goal. 

Just as it was important to have the malleable body of a slime person for his project, a hazy, impressionable, tired mind was an absolute must. Rouxls had taken to calling him a moth, thanks to his soft fur and a slightly joking acknowledgment that this former worm had become an adult. Ralsei couldn’t help but think it was more fitting than Rouxls had assumed. Moth larvae, eating that soft brain until there’s nothing but hole-filled, unrecognizable rags left so that they may grow, so that they can find pleasure… Ralsei would have to eat Rouxls’ brain into rags. 

As Rouxls seated himself, Ralsei lifted the teapot off the tray and poured a cup for him. “I made orange tarts and thought you should have some; I thought Earl Grey would go well with them, so please enjoy!” Setting the pot down and setting into the table’s other chair, he studied Rouxls.

Rouxls had grabbed a pastry and bitten into almost instantly after Ralsei had finished talking. Rouxls had been skipping meals and eating lightly lately; Ralsei was happy to see that he was correct in assuming a snack would pull Rouxls right in. “Correct thou werest! Thou continueseth to amaze with your Honed Maestry of the Artes of Culinary,” he praised. Still, he was transparent as ever. Ralsei saw the way his eyes darted around, refusing to meet his own, the uncomfortable way he kept chewing on his lip when not eating, and the continual awkward shifting of his legs. 

Rouxls was progressing beautifully, much faster than Ralsei had expected, but he still wasn’t totally gone. Part of Ralsei was pleased with this and excited for the results, but there were still troublesome emotions in his heart. While he knew that things would only be unpleasant for a little longer, and that it was his responsibility to take things to that point, his conscious still ate at him. 

For a moment, Ralsei let those feelings take the forefront. Even though he felt a quick flash of excitement at the way Rouxls’ breath caught when he reached over to gently rest some fingers against his face, he still felt the need to ask him something. “Uh… Mr. Rouxls?” At this point, speaking formally to Rouxls felt awkward, but Ralsei’s polite nature wouldn’t let him give up on it easily. “With everything that’s going on, I need to know… Do you hate me?”

Rouxls was silent for a moment, drops of himself running down his face as his eyes were firmly fixed on the tea and tarts before him, a forced smile on his face. “Of- of courseth not, my lovely moth! Thou… thou art incredibly wise, choosing such an amazinge specimen such as myself as thine mate, and, and-”

_ You’re a terrible liar. _ Ralsei had thought that of Rouxls for years, since their first meeting; it was easy to bite those words down now. Even if it hadn’t been, Rouxls’ shift would have killed the conversation. 

There was a dazed look on Rouxls’ face as he continued to stutter. “You…” moving robotically, as if under some kind of spell, he turned his head to take the hand Ralsei had placed on his face into his mouth, sucking on the prince’s fingers. Rouxls breathed heavily, letting some groans and squeaks out, as he ran his tongue over the graceful furry digits in his mouth. 

“Hm? Oh, that’s good to know!” Play along with Rouxls’ lie; it was what’s easiest. “Well, I forgot to mention that I slipped a little something into the tarts to see if it helped things go along faster. You’re okay with that, right?” Of course he would be, or at least he would act like he was. This was far from the first time he’d been drugged. He saw Rouxls’ eyes widen, yet the other man still began to slowly nod. Despite his doubts, Ralsei was… excited by the turn of events. More and more often, Ralsei embraced the dark, lustful drive he had; it had become easier, more natural, every time. Ralsei gently pushed his hand further into his mouth, eliciting a moan. With a sigh, he made himself gather his thoughts. Watching how Rouxls was making a mess of himself, slobber beginning to run down his chin, eyes hazy as he was utterly transfixed on his task, Ralsei was reminded of how far he’d come and what an absolute waste it would be to stop now.

Ralsei decided to crush those questions that hung in the back of his own mind, nagging at him. Rouxls’ habit of referring to any pesky, trifling things as bugs seemed to have rubbed off on Ralsei. That’s what his doubts were, pesky ants nibbling at his goals, doing nothing but hindering him and bringing no good to everyone. Crush them, drown them, burn them, poison them... Ralsei was surprised at the violent turn his thoughts had taken, but he allowed himself to swallow down those any disturbance and continue.

Standing up and getting closer, Ralsei took his free hand and softly placed it against Rouxls’ crotch. He could feel something squirming, writhing beneath the clothing as Rouxls sharply drew in his breath at the touch. “Pl-Please,” Rouxls had pulled his head back from Ralsei’s hand to speak, a strand of saliva still connecting his mouth to the now damp, messy white fingers. His face was hard to read, showing an empty kind of desperation as he continued his confused begging. “Thou’st… please, justeth goeth on; I need- I needeth it so bad, I…!”

Whatever functional part of Rouxls’ mind was still there seemed to short out as Ralsei began to gently pet him through his clothing. Seeing Rouxls melt over such a simple thing… “You’re doing great!” Ralsei spoke warmly, finding that being positive would help him play his part, “I’m really impressed with how well you’ve gone along with me; I even think we’ll be done with this soon.” Rouxls made a disappointed noise as Ralsei removed his hand to start fiddling with his own clothing. “Well, before anything else, can you help get me ready? It shouldn't take long.”

Ralsei pulled himself out of his robes and presented his phallus to Rouxls’ face. It was a strange structure that looked especially odd on Ralsei’s otherwise-mammalian body. Long and thin, with odd ridges, it gradually tapered to its tip, where there was a slit that seemed too large to just be a standard urethra. There didn’t seem to be any testicles, the shaft hanging freely and alone, protruding from the thick white fur. The bit of play that had taken place had gotten Ralsei slightly excited; milky goo was dribbling from the opening. 

Rouxls obediently began fulfilling Ralsei’s request, starting by extending his tongue to lap at the leaking fluid. Ralsei figured this was a good time to begin. Ralsei, doing his best to focus through the pleasure, began muttering, casting. A softly-glowing golden magic aura formed, connecting the two. _ Aren’t I excited? Aren’t I craving this? _Rouxls jolted some at having his mind being invaded, apparently coming to himself just a bit judging by the single, empty-sounding laugh he let out as he licked.

“Mine _ dearest _ moth,” he spoke, words slurring, between placing licks and sucks against the smooth flesh, hands and mouth both fixated on worshipping Ralsei’s length. “Vi-... Vile.” His breath was fast and heavy, small sounds like laughter or… sobs? slipping out. “A-aah… you…? Why, what… what hast thou done, mine vile, vile moth?” 

How troublesome. Rouxls wasn’t stopping or showing any overt distress or rebellion beyond his words, but those words, that word… _ vile _ … were still there, like an infestation of ants that refused to leave. Ants swarming those dear larvae, biting them, pulling them apart, devouring them. Absolutely not. Ralsei wouldn't Allow it. “Shhh… everything is going to be fine; just a bit more, alright?" _ Isn’t thinking such a pain? Why can’t I just feel good? Aren’t I enjoying myself? _Casting strengthened waves of magic over Rouxls to quell his discomfort, Ralsei pushed himself into Rouxls mouth to keep him from talking. 

This wasn’t vile. This was a kindness. Rouxls will be happier for it; Ralsei knew it. “So please, just bear it for a while, for me?”

Ralsei didn’t spend long in Rouxls’ mouth. He took several slow thrusts, paying more attention to his partner’s demeanor than his own pleasure, until he was sure Rouxls was being compliant again. “I’m ready, how about you?” Rouxls was shivering as Ralsei stroked his hair and pulled out of his mouth, intensely focused on nothing in particular. Clumsily, without breaking his stare away from the empty space in front of him, he began to undo his pants. Ralsei reached out a hand to help, and he was exposed in no time.

The most prominent feature was a squirming phallus. The shaft, a similar color and consistency to the rest of his slimy body, moved so that there could be any kind of sensation for the tip to feel; the head of the phallus, roughly the size of a hen's egg, with its tip pointing outwards, was a much paler, almost white blue. Ralsei knew from experience that the paler slime was thicker and more rubbery that the rest of the gelatin-like body, not to mention _ much _more sensitive. Even as Ralsei’s hand just hovered near it, the head began rubbing against it, a totally involuntary action, based on Rouxls spaced-out expression. 

Avoiding the writhing, Ralsei took his hand and began to explore the area just below the shaft with his fingers. He felt a cool fluid soak into his fur as he managed to find and enter the slit under the phallus. Rouxls jumped and gasped at the sensation, pleasure shocking him out of the haze. Tentatively, Ralsei shifted, holding his own length as he kept fingering Rouxls. He paused and made eye contact with him. Rouxls stayed frozen for a heartbeat, but slowly began to shake his head ‘no.’ No. Not there. Not yet.

Ralsei had figured that he wasn’t quite ready, that there was just enough of him left to refuse, but he had wanted to make sure. It was honestly for the best that he had refused; Ralsei felt awkward hovering over Rouxls, who had remained in his chair after getting undressed. Ralsei lightly grabbed on of Rouxls’ hands and coaxed him over to the bed. Ralsei sat on the edge, pulling the duke onto his lap. They would just have to do things they way they’d been doing them. Once again, his fingers began probing. That leaking entrance from earlier, then go down a bit, and- Ah! 

Ralsei’s fingers probed his ass briefly, before he gradually, carefully pushing his shaft in. He began thrusting, trying to stay careful as ever, but, if Susie’s bad influence can be allowed to peek through, _ oh fuck _ . He was still impressed by how _ good _Rouxls felt. The way his body stretched to accommodate him, the feeling of his partner pulsating, flowing around him, the sensation of the lukewarm body starting to warm up from his own body heat; it was so much to take in. 

Starting to pant, Ralsei took one hand and returned it to Rouxls’ other hole, fingering it and relishing the feeling of the fluid that stuck between his fingers. He was perhaps rougher in this than he would normally be, driving Rouxls to twitch and squeak with the stimulation. He was just so in admiration of his work. Before he had begun working with Rouxls, magically remaking his mind and body, the orifice had been made solely to take the head of a slime monster’s phallus, whether it be his or another of his kind’s. Shallow, with that pale, unyielding, rubbery slime lining it. There would be no way he could have toyed with it the way he was now.

Being reminded of the modification, Ralsei again intensified the magic that toyed with Rouxls’ mind as he also intensified his thrusting. _ Isn’t this pure joy? Why shouldn’t this be constant? Why does anything else matter? _ Rouxls seemed totally taken in the act, incoherent yells and moans being the only sounds he could manage as two of his holes were filled, melting (figuratively and literally, Ralsei would later reflect when cleaning excess goo out of his fur) even more at the intensified magic. 

“Haaaah-! My- m-my…!” They were squeaky and hysterical, hard to make out, but words did finally seem to be able to form. “It-it’s good, I-” more moans served as an end to the statement. Rouxls was slightly incoherent at the best of times, so communicating while he was being near-literally fucked mindless was a total lost cause. 

_ Don’t I want this? Don’t I want this? Don’t I want this? _

_ Why anything else? _

“I-I’m so happy, Rouxls,” Ralsei was somewhat better, his focus on casting magic keeping him fairly lucid. “It’s so nice, seeing you like this! You’re really lovely, you know?” Rouxls didn’t seem to register the words, but he did react to Ralsei by rubbing his face against his own, coaxing him into a kiss. Ralsei savors the strange, inky taste of the tongue rubbing against his own, perhaps unpleasant, bitter and revolting, in most contexts, but now so familiar and enthralling . He feels Rouxls’ quivering intensify and moves a hand from his hole to the head of his shaft, caressing it as goes wild in his hand before it suddenly almost feels like it had burst as Rouxls lets out an especially loud squeal into Ralsei’s mouth and tightens around his shaft. The bulb feels less pressurized, softer, as it rapidly secretes fluid into Ralsei’s paw.

Ralsei felt like he was reaching a climax in his on pleasure, pushed towards the edge by Rouxls’ orgasm, and… he stopped himself. He couldn’t go all the way yet. Not until Rouxls was totally willing. He broke the kiss and pulled out, noting that large amount of sticky fluid he had released, even without the full orgasm. Edging wasn’t at all uncomfortable for him, his anatomy making actual orgasm a hassle that was only done when totally needed; he got plenty of satisfaction from how far he did get.

Rouxls, coming down from his orgasm, was starting to nod off, obviously fighting the collar around his neck. Ralsei hadn’t stopped the magic rewiring his brain yet, but before doing so, he took one of his hands and began petting that soft, silky white hair. “How are you feeling?”

The gentle stroking only led him closer and closer to sleep; so drowsy, barely aware of himself or his surroundings. Even during his most powerful previous highs, Ralsei hadn’t seen Rouxls show such a lack of consciousness about his appearance. Slow, blank-minded blinks, spit and slobber all around his mouth, tongue still hanging out slightly, strands of white fur caught in his gooey face. He was such a mess that the prince couldn’t help but find him utterly adorable. 

“It- I- nice… Thanks,” he wasn’t speaking coherently, much less bothering with any of the usual affectation. He just sounded dazed, tired… totally empty, defeated. 

Hopefully, Ralsei’s assessment was correct. Hopefully this had been the last push he needed to break entirely. _ Break _… Ralsei still wasn’t sure that he liked the language he had found himself using, but at least it would all be over soon. He broke the aura connecting him to Rouxls and cast a pacification spell strong enough to override the choker’s interference. Though he was sure he’d never hate the thing as much as Rouxls did, he had certainly grown to find it a pain. He himself was often exhausted when pacifying Rouxls, the sex and sustained magic taking it out of him, making it much harder to cast the spell. He was looking forward to when he was confident enough with Rouxls’ state to remove the thing.

He moved Rouxls’ body, still half-naked, into a more comfortable position, head on the pillow, a blanket thrown over him. Part of him wondered if it was necessary; Rouxls didn’t have bones or muscles or his own body heat, but Ralsei still was a sucker for taking what he saw as the most polite course of action. Ralsei began to think of how tired he himself was, looking at the sleeping form for a moment before making a decision and climbing into the bed next to him. It was tight; the guest bed wasn’t made for two people, but Ralsei appreciated the closeness. He had genuinely grown fond of Rouxls; while he was uncomfortable with thinking of him as his lover, he also disliked thinking in terms of more sexually-charged, possessive, degrading terms. Maybe it was guilt, or prudishness; maybe he didn’t want to face that those words may reflect reality. 

Crushing those pesky ants that had begun crawling around his mind again, Ralsei dozed off, an arm affectionately around Rouxls.

* * *

It’d been roughly a week. Ralsei had found himself alone during this time; if he hadn’t known better, it would be easy for him to assume things were back to how they once were, with him being the only soul in that quiet little town. 

How unnerving. 

Certainly, Ralsei was uncertain about how things would go once he woke up next to that still-sedated body. A warm, worriedly-hopeful glance had ran over it before Ralsei went and left to attend to the new day’s affairs. With how well things had gone, Rouxls’ avoidance of Ralsei was a bitter, bitter shock. Ralsei scolded himself for being surprised; Rouxls had also been avoiding him before that last session, correct? From Rouxls’ point of view, Ralsei was totally detestable. Gently tearing him to shreds, destroying him gingerly over the course of a few months, ripping apart and devouring his brain, taking care to be a neat and decorous eater.

Ralsei had never been forceful, violent, with Rouxls; always being slow and careful, trying to avoid causing pain, trying to make it feel pleasurable. Still, though, he hadn’t allowed Rouxls any real choice. Exhaustion, drugs, and magic. Any objections, any desire to push back, they would just be quelled by muddling, warping Rouxls’ mind until he was unable to say or do anything, just confusedly allowing Ralsei to act upon him. Ralsei had had to stop fewer and fewer shows of resistance or unwillingness as time went on, Rouxls losing himself as he was softly nudged closer and closer to his breaking point.

But he wasn’t all the way there yet.

The session prior to their previous one had begun smoothly. Rouxls giving in, melting, moaning, body quivering under Ralsei’s as he was caught up in ecstasy. Things were perfect, absolutely beautiful, until Rouxls had suddenly tensed up in the middle of everything. Before Ralsei could react, Rouxls was coughing up vomit, body violently twitching with his heaving. Tears, slime, and bile running down his face as he lay there under Ralsei, apologizing and hiccuping. 

Ralsei was stunned. He pulled out, and sat there, unsure of what to do or even think as he sat there, uncomfortably watching him break down. He began awkwardly petting that shivering head, but Ralsei found that the petty, token nature of the gesture made him feel even more uncomfortable there next to Rouxls. Ralsei had excused himself, telling Rouxls he would be there if he needed anything later, and quickly made out. 

Thinking about what had happened, Ralsei had, of course, found his emotions covered in stinging, painful bites left by guilt. He was seriously the worst; he fully deserved to be hated, to fail, to feel miserable. But… even if it was wounded, his desire had still survived. Thinking about Rouxls, pinned under him, ass clenching around him, shaking, crying, vomiting, meekly apologizing for making such a mess... Ralsei would never admit how he couldn’t stop thinking about that sight while stroking himself. 

Disturbed, he’d tucked that lust away somewhere deep inside, where neither others nor he himself would have to look at it, but, even when out of sight, it drove Ralsei. Making excuses, justifying himself, motivating himself to keep on his path. Even as he doubted his actions, he wasn’t going to let himself stop until he’d fully eaten Rouxls. 

Getting back to the present, Ralsei was making some final rounds before heading to bed. Putting away a few dishes he’d earlier left drying, making sure no fires were left lit or windows left open overnight, and doing some small tidying up where necessary. When he was in the living room, he paused. Tucked under the coffee table was a basket containing his current knitting projects. Without really thinking about it, Ralsei began looking through the contents. He picked up and examined a beautiful in-progress lacework shawl. It was clearly Rouxls’. He had just started on the piece, having perhaps a couple inches done, when he began living with Ralsei, and a good deal of progress had been made since then. However, Ralsei had noticed it growing more and more slowly with time, until it had finally stopped some time back. 

The fine, finger-weight yarn, currently hanging from a single long, thin, relatively sharp needle, was so unlike the heavy, bulky wool that Ralsei preferred to work with. It was... Mohair? Silk? Ralsei wasn’t an expert on fibers, but he still was enjoying appreciating the light, wonderfully smooth and soft, subtly shiny lace, rubbing it between his fingers, petting it, admiring the violet-black ombre it had been dyed. 

And the work itself had him even more transfixed. Such gorgeous lace; he thought about how much time and effort, how much rigorous attention and strict adherence to the pattern this had taken. So much of Rouxls’ careful work.

Without looking, one of his paws began groping around in the basket until it found what it was looking for. A small pair of ornate yarn scissors. Just opening them, hooking a bit of the lace between the blades and— _ snip. _ Taking the severed yarn and tugging at it, watching as the damage ran across each row, unravelling each and every carefully made stitch until nothing but a pile of twisting string remained. What an absolute waste.

Shaking, Ralsei looked at his doing. He felt so excited by the beauty of utter destruction, even as he gathered himself enough to pull away and head towards his room for the night. Totally destroying Rouxls’ work on a whim, looking at the nothing that remained, knowing it was all his own doing. In that moment, Ralsei didn’t even consider things like guilt; he was high on the thought of control. 

So high that it took him a moment after reaching his room to register that Rouxls being on Ralsei’s bed, nude and fingering himself, was unusual. 

Ralsei was standing there, frozen, as he tried to process what he was seeing. Rouxls was panting, body dripping and legs shaking with pleasure. He was dazed; even as his his head turned towards Ralsei’s direction, it was not like he actually saw the other so much as he perceived his presence, eyes unfocused with his breathless greeting. “M-moth…” A lusty, empty-minded smile.

Rouxls’ panting deepened as Ralsei approached him, climbing onto the bed and reaching a paw out to stroke his back, slowly running it up and down. Ralsei wasn’t sure at first if what was happening was real, but, even to his foggy brain, the slick feeling of the cool slime felt too much like reality to doubt it. The petting grew even slower, Ralsei beginning to sink his fingers into Rouxls’ body possessively, savoring the feeling. The pent-up desires he’d been hiding away inside of himself were all being pulled out into the open, intensified by relief at seeing Rouxls again, and it felt so _intoxicating_. He was also panting as he pulled Rouxls into an aggressive kiss. He wanted to vomit up his raw passion and wants into Rouxls’ mouth and see him choke on them, he wanted to bite into and devour that entire body, he wanted to see that body be devoured. He wanted to see the peerless beauty of a worm-eaten corpse. 

Rouxls suddenly pulled away, whining. “Mine dearest Moth, I…” his head shook from side to side, his eyes still not focusing, yet he sounded so passionate, “pleasest, juste filleth me uppe, all the waye; I—” words were apparently too complicated, so he instead leaned forward, lapping at one of Ralsei’s cheeks like a desperate bitch. 

This was, by far, the most eager Rouxls had ever been; Ralsei’s hopes were confirmed. It was finished; he’d done it. He’d torn down each and every little bit of resistance that’d been in his way. Rouxls’ mind, his body, totally his. 

He gently pushed the excited slimeman back, so that he could quickly strip himself out of his own clothing. The pause in the heat gave a chance for him to remember how worried he’d been about Rouxls’ disappearance. “Where were—?” 

“F-orgivest me, mine’s been Hurtinge so badly lately; I— I feelst as if some Vile Sickeness wants to encroach on me, to fillst me with fear and paine…” even recounting this seemed to confuse him, and he almost seemed to regain focus, until a soft stroke on the shoulder from Ralsei reassured him. “I was so loste, I couldn't standeth being near anyone, yet I found that you— thinkingeth of thee, Dearest Moth, and…” his hand returned to his genitals, him quiivering with pleasure, “Hands, cum, petting, touching, embracing… Getting Fuckede; thinking on it, the paine left and, and, an— it all felteth so right. I hast decided, I need you to expunge that sickness fromst me; let me beest certaine this is how things are meant to be.”

“Rouxls, absolutely!” _With pleasure_. Already hard and now exposed, Ralsei wasn’t going to waste any time fulfilling the request. He wrapped his arms around Rouxls, pulling him close, feeling cool goo flow about in conflict over whether to soak into Ralsei’s fur or stay cohesive part of Rouxls’ body. Ralsei kneaded his hands into Rouxls, the feeling of him melting between his fingers utterly maddening. A push, and both of them fell onto the bed, Rouxls on his back under him. 

One of Ralsei’s paws went to that small, dripping orifice beneath Rouxls’ phallus, prodding and entering it before being promptly replaced by his shaft. Ralsei had to pause for breath as he pushed himself in. That hole was ecstasy; if Ralsei hadn’t have modified Rouxls’ body to make it for himself, he’d say it was if it was made for him. Flowing, conforming around him even better than his ass or throat had, overwhelming him with sensation.

Rouxls was squeaking from being penetrated, hips bucking as he wrapped his arms and legs around Ralsei and pulled him closer, urging him to keep going. He got louder as he began to get thrust into, not quite coherent, but clearly enjoying himself quite a bit. “Mo--m, maaa— ngh! Th-Thanke you! Thank! Ahn, d-deeper, A, ah, aaalllll in…! Uhnn!” 

Ralsei couldn’t stop himself, his tongue going into Rouxls’ slobbering mouth for another taste of passionate lust, the other tongue energetically greeting it, before it pulled out of the mouth and began exploring his entire face. Licking, feeling his breath wanting to taste all of Rouxls, Ralsei ran his tongue down his cheek and neck towards his shoulder. The lick abruptly became a bite, teeth and hands both sinking harder and harder into Rouxls’ soft body. Even with arousal and fatigue making the fluid less viscous, his shoulder still felt thick, sticky, and rubbery in Ralsei’s mouth. The euphoric yelps and the utter potency of Rouxls’ inky taste the bite earned Ralsei were just too much; he kept being pushed to fuck harder and harder. He felt himself getting getting so close, and this time he had no intention of stopping it.

He apparently wasn’t the only one. The noises coming out of Rouxls turned into an even-more graceless vocalized gargling as his back arched and the slime around Ralsei started churning. He pulled his teeth out of Rouxls’ shoulder and looked down at him. An enraptured face, covered in slime, saliva, and blissful tears, nothing in the world but getting his fuckhole used even _remotely_ worth considering. There were no bite marks left on his shoulder, it having immediately returned to its regular shape once the foreign objects had been removed. What a disappointment. But, no matter. Ralsei would still be able to make his mark. 

“You— you said you wanted me to fill you up, right?” Ralsei’s panting voice was soft and gentle, almost mistakable for being loving. “Are you sure? I’m close, I’m just about to…!” Not that Ralsei would let a ‘no’ stop him at this point. Not that Rouxls would say ‘no’ in this state. 

“Ungh, you… Yes, yes oh god; Please, please, pleaseohgodpleasepleaaa—! ,,—!” begging turned into ecstatic screeching with Ralsei’s release, as Ralsei’s shaft suddenly lengthened, something sliding into Rouxls’ body from it. An egg. Ralsei was filling him with eggs.

“T-tell me if it gets too much,” Ralsei panted, feeling more soft, gelatinous eggs sliding down his ovipositor into Rouxls. One of his paws took one of Rouxls’ hands, grasping it comfortingly as he released them into him, thrusting ever so slowly and gently. More and more. And they just kept— 

“So— So much—!” Rouxls was blissed-out, body accepting everything, pulsating as if to milk the eggs out of Ralsei. His orgasm must have brought some lucidity, because his speech was clearer, if only by a little. “I w-wanteth to be so, so filled by thi— ha! ...Thine spawn, my l-lo… love; I want, I want to b-burst,” His nails dug into Ralsei’s paw, whole body shaking. His abdomen was starting to distend from the clutch it was receiving; his free hand kept rubbing and patting it, as though he were trying to affirm that this was happening. “Please please just dump all of them into me, again and again and annh—!”

Feeling he was nearly done, Ralsei gently shushed him, petting his head and congratulating him on being so good. Rouxls didn’t stop shaking until Ralsei had finished, pulled out (fluid getting everywhere, but laundry could probably wait), and cast a sleep spell on him. Ralsei’s own mind beginning to clear some, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was driven by ecstasy or something else. Fear, disgust, humiliation. Maybe Rouxls hated every second of of this, hated his mind for forcing him to act against his will, and, above all else, hated Ralsei for causing everything. 

No, of course not. Of course he was truly, genuinely happy like this. That’s what he was planning on reassuring Lancer or anyone else who may be bothered by Rouxls’ new personality with (choosing, conveniently, to ignore how things got this way). That’s what he reassured himself with. Ralsei wanted to believe himself a kind, moral person; there would be no way he’d do something so awful. He’d long grown used to those pesky insects that gnaw at his conscious, so it was nothing new to just crush and destroy them before they could leave their painful bites.

Looking at Rouxls’ sleeping body, rubbing his swollen belly, feeling the eggs inside that, another reaction to his doubts lurked in his subconscious. It was fine if Rouxls hated him; it was better that way. Better to watch him express joy at being made into a brainless incubator while knowing how disgusted he was with himself. How much he hated himself. Ralsei’s conscious mind had learned to ignore that part of himself; he didn’t even realize that thought was there. Nothing good comes from looking into those shadows. Having said that to himself at some point, he failed to notice how that shadowy area kept taking up more and more of his mind. 

Oh, well. That wasn’t important. All that mattered was that, either way, Rouxls was lovely.


End file.
